A Passive Optical Network (PON) is one system for providing core network access to end users. A PON may be a Point-to-Multipoint (P2MP) network with passive splitters positioned in an Optical Distribution Network (ODN) to enable a single feeding fiber from a central office to serve multiple customer premises. PON may employ different wavelengths for upstream and downstream transmissions. Ethernet PON (EPON) is a PON standard developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and specified in IEEE documents 802.3ah and 802.3av, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Hybrid access networks employing both EPON and other network types have attracted growing attention.